Price Tag
by The.Sweetly.Insane.Dorky.Ninja
Summary: Macey isnt bad ass but she learns about not "Judging A Girl By Her Cover"  Bad Summary: Please Try Reading!:


Price Tag

**A/N Hey, this is my second songfic. Please review! It's in Macey's POV, and I really hope you'll like it!**

**(I DON'T OWN!) Im sorry if you think the beginning is too long! But in my other songfic, people wanted more talking and less song so… please give me feedback! (she might be a little OOC.)**

Macey's POV

"Macey Winters, you're starting!" The recorder guy yells my name." I'm coming!" I call back. The marble floor echoes my red stiletto footsteps. I know what your thinking, STILETTOS? Well, being Mrs. Winters, I have to keep an image up, you know? I step into the wood recording room. The microphone is up against my lips. "Oh, Mrs. Winters, I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in." As he reaches over to turn down the radio, the song "Price Tag" goes on. "Wait, crank it up!" Without noticing I start singing,

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the tale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop, for a minute and  
>Smile.<em>

During this verse, I can't help, but think how true that is. I take off my diamond, studded gold coat and keep on singing.

_Why is everybody so serious!  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>You got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time._

That reminded me of a party at Beverly Hills, the people we're all wearing shades and tuxes. Even being the President's wife, I could help but notice how sad it was that everyone was just boasting about their junk.

_Everybody look to their left  
>Everybody look to their right<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight…<em>

I took off my huge, golden bangle bracelets, and sang…

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<em>

"Tell that to the cashier at Superstore!" I laughed to myself._  
>Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.<br>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag._

I took of my 99.9 carat gold necklace, that was engraved with the word "Winter, forever."_  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all UNITE!  
>And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,<br>Am I the only one gettin'… tired?_

Jessie J is a true genius, true ,true genius!

_Why is everybody so obsessed?  
>Money can't buy us happiness<br>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
>Guarantee we'll be feelin<br>All right._

I thought to myself,"Preston worries too much about money, and being President. I think at that moment I realized something…

_Everybody look to their left  
>Everybody look to their right<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>Well pay them with love tonight…<em>

I took off my red stilettos, and finished the song with all my heart and with my dignity.

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_Yeah yeah  
>oo-oooh<br>forget about the price tag, oo-ooh._

I finished to hear clapping, from all over the room. "Preston?" I asked in utter surprise, "Hey Macey, listening to you sing is like hearing an angel sing." I laughed, "If I'm an angel.. then what are you?" He smiled," Hey Macey, aren't you going to get your stuff?" He asked. "Preston, I don't think so, I am me, not some rich little brat. I hope you understand, I didn't marry you for your money, wealth or fame. I married you because you made me happy." I finshed, I seriously, hoped he wasn't going to lash out on me." I was just going to tell you, Mace, I thought about it, and I've been spending too much time with campaigning. I deserve to be with my wife. Honey, WE'RE GOING TO BRAZIL!"_  
><em> 


End file.
